I Fly High When I'm With You
by NaomilyWriter
Summary: The unexpected meeting on a plane...Naomi's a trolly dolly, Em's a holiday maker. What's gonna happen? Please Read and Review3
1. The Morning

_**A/N - I'm still writing my old fic but my laptop's dead at the moment. I will continue with 'As Long As We're Careful'. **_

_**Please keep an open mind you lovely people! Please Read an Review3**_

_**Chapter 1 - The Morning**_

Naomi POV

"ooh, scuse me, oops, sorry". God, getting through the check in desk area was, no, is a nightmare, every time. It's overly crowded, excessively hot for this time of morning and the time of year to mention that.  
"Shit, sorry!" some people could be so shitty and grumpy, it's not like I meant to run his foot over with my suitcase is it?  
Anybody would think that checking in so you can actually go on holiday would make you excited...the last thing you gave to worry about, after the passport check half way to the airport, making sure you've locked the car, stuff like that.  
Every time I came to work it was like this, don't get me wrong, I love my job; being an Air Attendant was awesome, it's just the actual routine of getting to work I don't like, so many rude people.  
Airport security was always a bastard. Especially when people get you confused with airport staff...like now, "excuse me miss, what gate do I go to..." I zone out before they've even finished and answer when I see them stop talking, "I'm sorry sir, I don't know, sorry but I must go" you have to be nice and polite to those arseholes.  
So I was making my way to the checks and a girl bumped into me, literally straight into me..."oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm in a rush, could you tell me where the loo is please?"...okay so maybe I don't mind helping the cute ones.  
She was my height, around 5'8", hair in a brown messy bun on the top of her head, she had red vans, dark skinny means and a Black and White style baseball shirt. She had black sunglasses on so I couldn't see her eyes, shame, I bet they're nice. There's so many people still in the airport with their sunglasses on, but no actual need, it isn't sunny in the airport, you can see perfectly fine without them, but I guess it's just people getting in the holiday mood.  
"Yeah, of course. I could walk you if you like?" I had about 10 minutes left before I actually had to work, this time was for refreshing and making sure you were ready really.  
This was different though, my usual routine consists of getting to work, battling through the rude tourists and holiday makers, actually getting to where I need to be, grabbing a coffee then meeting the team. They varied though, depending on location and time.  
Some had small children so they didn't go too far for too long. Which means me, taking the long haul because I have no ties or attachments.  
At 10am I would be boarding a flight to California, I would also be spending 3 weeks there because I had holiday to use up. I'd been there 4 times now, it's where I spend my holiday time. I don't have any kids so why the fuck not? I only see my bestfriend and she's always jet-setting anyway! I wasn't in a relationship so fuck it; live whilst you're young.  
I had finished my degree and at uni so I was free, I'd been doing this job for 2 years. 23-25 and I hope to carry on. California 4 times in 2 years ain't a bad outcome.  
"Yeah, that'd be great-" her phone ran, cutting her off in that annoying way. I thought she was going to be rude and just answer but she surprised me..."excuse me a minute?" why was she being polite? Nobody else is, and why was she asking? It's not like I'm going to stop her from answering her phone.  
I was intrigued to see who was calling her...Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Kids?- no, that's crazy, she looks way too young for kids. I just patiently, waited, whilst listening into her conversation...rude I know but what's a girl supposed to do, "hey babe" wow, so much enthusiasm. I couldn't hear the other end of the line but from answer, the girl gave the unknown caller, I either assumed she had been asked where she was or where she was going.  
"I just got a bit lost" - "I was looking for the toilets but somebody's showing me know..." - "Erm, an air hostess?" she looked at me for confirmation so I gave an impressed nod, to which she chucked. "yeah, listen Ems, I bursting for a wee so I'll find you when I'm finished, bye!" Ems? Was that a girls name?  
After she had put her phone away, she gave me a shy smile and apologised, damn she was polite.  
"it's okay, really ha" I gave a small chuckle so she knew it was really okay. "Girlfriend?" I had to ask, curiosity got the better of me...  
She laughed, almost hysterically. Personally, I'd missed the joke but maybe the surrounding people understood?  
I looked at her in a questioning way - hoping she would explain what was so funny.  
"Sorry-" she was trying to talk and just kept laughing, I bit my lip trying not to smile.  
"Nope, Ems. Short for Emily. She's my bestfriend" I felt so stupid..."oh okay"

"Besides, I'm not even gay, there's a group of us. Me, Emily, James, Katie, Freddies, JJ and Panda." Hm quite a large group of them then, wait,

"Oh, and you are?"

"Shit! Sorry, I'm Emma." She thrust her hand forward,

"Naomi" I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I don't mean to be rude, but I think I'm going to pop if I don't use the bathroom soon."

I felt instantly terrible, I also realised I was going to be late for work if I didn't hurry my arse up.

"Sorry! God, I'll show you now..."

She walked along side me and I wanted to know more about their intriguing group. She said fucking Panda for christ sakes.

"So where are you guys off to? Anywhere nice?" I didn't want to seem intrusive so I just left it light and fluffy,

"Oh, we're off to California, we've all finished university, well all of us except James , so it's a celebration."

"Oh! No way! Me too, maybe you'll be on my flight." I said with a small child like smile, I felt a little excited about strangers and I was trying to tone it down a bit. It's cool knowing about their reason though.

She went bug eyed, "That'd be so cool", I just nodded and smiled not trusting my mouth and brain to work together.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go now, work and all" I felt I could trust myself to say that as we approached the loo's."

"Oh. Okay, well thanks. Guess I might see you later then" and with that she nodded her head and made off for the loo as I looked at my watch,

"Shit!"

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry for the spacing, I wrote it on my iPod:/**

Should be more tomorrow...


	2. The Boarding

Chapter 2 - The Boarding

Chapter 2 - the boarding

As I was heading, well running for work, I was thinking about what she'd said, She had just finished university, which meant she must be, 23 at youngest, she wasn't gay, and she was with 5 friends. One was Emily or 'Ems' who was her best friend, NOT her girlfriend. Katie, jj, Freddie and Panda; that must be a nickname, who on earth would call their child 'Panda'! Oh! They had all finished university recently, except for James, I think it was? So 6 if them, 7 including Emma.  
She and her friends were flying to Cali today, I don't know how long they're going for but maybe they'll be on the same flight as me. It seems likely, the next flight there isn't till this evening and and they'd be waiting a long time.  
It would be nice to see her again. Not in the romantic way, I don't do straight girls either, not after...well, I just don't. I don't really do anything other than work. I hang with Effy but only because she's immune. I just end up hurting everybody else so I exclude myself from people and push them away before they get too close.  
It was time I got to work anyway, I grabbed my coffee and headed straight for the gate.  
I was cutting it pretty fine, but none of the stubborn holiday makers had made their appearance yet so my boss wasn't too mad.  
"Naomi, you need to get started" I Nader and a forced a grin. My boss, Bruce, was a right knob. Always trying something with the cabin crew. Twat I thought to myself before answering, "Sorry Brucie, won't happen again" I sent a flirtatious wink his way and he looked like all his Christmases had come at once.  
I moved from his left and shuffled through the tunnel. I still had a few moments before actually having to prepare and greet the shit heads, so I decided to talk to my mate for a bit. "Hey Nai" "Hey Lols" I call her Lols because her names Lauren, and she makes me laugh.  
She isn't a bad egg, an we are ALWAYS on the same flight, which means us just messing about and laughing at everything and nothing.  
"You okay? You seemed a little...distracted when I saw you earlier?" earlier? When did I see her earlier? Now I was confused...  
"Earlier?" I asked wearily because I don't actually recall seeing her earlier. Confused. "Yeah, you were walking here and I was behind you and you just stopped dead in your tracks and I walked straight into you..." Shit. I don't even remember this even happening.  
Had I been so in my head I didn't even know what was going on around me, or actually happening to me?  
The least I could do was apologise. "Sorry Lols, I was so out of it! Got stuff on my mind you know?" I said tapping my temple. Lauren however, looked worried all of a sudden. I usually told her when stuff was wrong, with Effy being all mysterious, it helped having somebody to talk to.  
Considering I wasn't going to see Effy for 3 weeks, I may as well just tell Lols...  
"Don't worry Lols, it's not earth shattering, I just met a girl". She looked at me with this smug grin. Another Effy on the cards maybe? I hadn't known her all that long. 2 years maybe? We started this job together so it must be 2 years.  
She began to talk, "So what was the girl like?" I found it amusing.  
"Before you go any further - I'm not into her. I thought she was cute at first, then she told me she was straight, we just chatted for a while...she seemed..." what was she? Nice? Friendly? "she seemed friendly. She's going to Cali with her friends today so maybe I'll get another chance to speak to her.  
Lauren just looked at me like she was taking it all in. I think she was going through it in her head to see if i had lied to her, cheeky bitch, I'm probably the most honest person she knows, but, she just looked blank,  
"You really didn't like her eh?" "Nope" "So why is she on your mind?" Great, now she was trying to get me to tell her what was going on in my mind.  
The answer was, I just didn't know, I just wanted to know more about her, she seemed...intriguing, so, I told Lols exactly that.  
"Right, okay" she stopped and started drumming her fingers.  
The plane began to fill with people so we had to do our jobs, fortunately I didn't have to do the dumb demonstration about where all your exits are and shit. Nobody listens anyway, you just get people trying to look through the sleeve of your shirt for some side boob.  
Lauren walked past me and stopped, "Oh Nai, you never actually answered my question, what WAS she like?" stupid smug grin. With a huff, I quickly described what Emma looked like.  
"Right. Thanks! Now get on with your job Nai, before you get a warning" and with that, poof, she was gone.  
After almost an hour, we had taken off and we were in full swing.  
I saw Lauren stood by a row of seats.  
Because of where we were going, the plane was huge because it was long haul. So the plane seats went 3-4-3, and she was stood in-between a 3-4 with that fucking smug grin on her face again! What was she finding so amusing?  
Curiosity got the better of me so I went to look. As I got to Lauren, she smiled at the passenger and left.  
I was stood a little bit behind where Lols was so I could see and hear the passengers perfectly but they couldn't see us, unless they stood up or turned around, or both. Either way I was hoping this wouldn't happen.  
Of fucking course, sat in the 3 chairs to my left was Emma, and I think, the most bloody beautiful breath taking girl I had ever seen, well from the back anyway. It was just those 2 and a spare seat, which was just a shit collector, had their shoes and stuff on it.  
"So what were you saying before she came over?" Oh my fucking god. I think I may have died and gone to heaven. That voice was so unbelievably sexy. The voice that came from this redhead was husky and adoringly cute at the same time.  
Emma began speaking again so I moved back a tiny bit, enough so it looked like I was helping somebody but close enough so I could still hear.  
I was getting some bizarre looks from the passengers, I guess standing fairly close to a passenger in your work uniform, they're either waiting got you to offer your assistance or actually communicate with the person you're listening to so intently.  
I had to be careful for a few reasons; 1. Emma or any of her friends, including the red headed beauty, could see me, 2. Somebody could ask what I was doing and 3. Lauren could come and find me with that smug fucking smile.  
"Yeah, so when I went for a wee, you know, as you phoned me" Oh! So this is Ems, or Emily OR the best friend but NOT the girlfriend.  
I looked around and saw her again at the start of the 3 next to the other side of the 4, I assume she was actually really fucking magic or she was a twin, so this was Ems/Emily/the best friend/ not the girlfriend/ the twin.  
Emma started speaking again...  
"Yeah I met this girl, just your type Ems."  
Oh, nice. Emily was gay and I was her 'type'.  
"Yeah? What was she like?" oh god, you're gonna have to stop talking unless you want me to do something totally unprofessional.  
"She was blonde, like bottle blonde, and she had these eyes Ems" "Eyes really!? How peculiar." haha and she was funny too. "oh fuck off. They were so blue and captivating and Ems babe, she's an air hostess and she was smoking hot, I'm straight and even I thought so" okay, that wasn't a bad reaction.  
Now it was Emily's turn to reply. Is it weird that I'm actually a bit nervous?  
"she sounds...unreal." thanks Emily. Good unreal or bad unreal?  
I had to go before I got a restraining order against me. Hopefully they'll press their light when they need assistance.  
I quickly departed and looked around for Lauren; I wanted to ask what she had said to Emma or ask what Emma had said to Emily.

**Authors Note - I really hope you're all enjoying this and I promise you, Emily and Naomi will meet soon :D**


	3. The Take Off

_**Authors Note - I'm not sure if people are liking this, I hope you're enjoying it as I have most of it written out but I wrote most of it when I was drunk so it takes a little bit of time to read my handwriting. Please review if you read :D It helps me know what you guys want :) **_

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Take Off

There she was, just stood casually at the back of the plane.  
"So what were you so smug about?" I kinda already knew, it was obviously because she had found Emma, but there must be more to it...  
"I met your friend" okay? Is that all she's going to tell me? She didn't look as if she was going to continue with that bit of information so I pushed,  
"yeah, and..?"  
"oh! She was about to tell her friend something, but I heard where they were staying in Cali and how long they are staying for" why the hell was she winking?  
"yeah?" I was actually pretty interested. "yeah. Want to know?" this seemed way too good to be true.  
"Sure" I told her with a smile, I still wasn't sure what she was doing, but I had a pretty good idea of what was coming if I knew Lols the way I thought I did...  
"You'd better go ask them then hadn't you. Look, they're sat there" she pointed to where I saw her earlier, obviously not knowing I'd heard their conversation.  
"Oh, and look at that, perfect timing, they need some assistance" another wink, I knew she was implying it in a dirty way.  
As they were at our end of the plane, it was either mine or Lols job to help, and she wasn't going anywhere soon, shit. It was now or never I guess.  
I was actually really nervous, this was my chance to make my first impression on Emily.  
Their little light was still on and I couldn't really leave it any longer...  
I walked down the isle towards their seats. Normally, I'm pretty confident, having to communicate with so many different strangers on a regular basis means you have to not get nervous, but now? I was fucking shitting myself.  
I was like 2 seats away from the girls and I could hear them talking again,  
"so what was her name?" they weren't still talking about me surely? Let's hope they are because I'm about to make my entrance.  
"Hello, I'm Naomi and I'll be your flight attendant for your journey today. How may I help you?" okay! So that was _the _most formal introduction I'd ever made.  
"Naomi! Hey" Ha nice recognition there Emma. I haven't just told you my name again or anything...  
"Emma! Hey! What did you need?" had to act surprised right?  
I couldn't help but smile, she was acting like I'd caught her doing something she shouldn't be, like how you act when somebody catches you having sex or something.  
"Actually, I was hoping to see you, just figured you'd be on the flight" well that was forwards.I didn't really understand why she was acting so differently to this morning...maybe they were still talking about me.  
"Well, here I am" I smiled and ran my hand through the air to sort of say taa daa "why were you hoping to see me anyway?" was it weird that I was feeling a little hopeful? "I wanted you to meet Ems" Had she already assumed I was gay? I mean, yeah of course I am, but how did she know? "Okaaaaay, Hey Emily" you don't have to be formal when meeting friends do you?  
This was the first time I'd actually looked at Emily properly taking her all in. Id obviously heard the incredible voice and seen the shocking bright, vibrant red hair but now I was seeing cheeky arched eyebrows, the most gorgeous eyes, ever. They were huge, brown, inviting, loving, warm, curious and I would say endearing, like you actually need to look into them. Then I travelled down the cutesy button nose with the beautiful slope to a pair of bright red potted lips, present with a quirky, stunning smile, which displayed her White teeth which was biting into one of those kissable lips.  
Damn she was perfect, like actually so fucking perfect. I thought it would be quite rude to give her body a once over whilst we were engaged in conversation.  
Those red lips were suddenly licked by a quick, pink tongue,  
"Hey Naomi, I'm Emily" god, how my name just rolled off her tongue and her smile got even cuter now as it broke out into a grin. Her voice was so much more, shy and careful, than it was earlier.  
It made me smile but I did have a job to get on with, regretfully. I wanted to stay and chat with Emily and Emma.  
"Emma, is there anything else you'd like? Or you Emily?"  
I instantly felt bad, Emily's gorgeous smile instantly vanished and she looked offended, I guessed that sounded like I was pushing her introduction away.  
I looked towards Emma; but she was just zoned out, deep in thought.  
"Sorry, me and my stupid mouth, that sounded so rude, I do hope you'll excuse me. Just, if it looks like I'm talking to you about a problem you're having nobody should call me away". I threw an exaggerated wink at them which put the smile back on Ems face.  
She chuckled, god this girl was just getting cuter and cuter, I don't think id rather hear anything else unless it was...MIND OUT THE GUTTER NAOMI.  
"Oh, so if i hold this and point would it make it easier?" she asked pointing to a piece of paper, with a devious smirk and now, she's clever too.  
"Yeah, I um- I thunk that would help quite a bit" god this girl was going to be the death of me.  
"great" ah. Don't wink at me, it's too much to handle.  
"So, where are you staying in Cali? If you don't mind me asking of course?" I wouldn't want to seem intrusive or like a minor stalker, but I had to ask, Lols made me a bit excited saying it the way she did.  
"I'm not actually sure. Emma and my sister just_ told_ me I was going to come, whether I liked it or not. I had no choice in the matter but I'm sure glad I did, seems its off to a good start already" another wink, fuck. Did she mean I was a good start?  
She looked towards Emma with that smirk again, "you cheeky bitch, you would have missed both me and 'Katiekins', especially for 3 weeks" I WAS GOING FOR 3 WEEKS.  
Finger quotes? Was that a nickname or something?  
"But anyway, rudeness aside" she shot Emily a playful look "It's called like, 'On the Waves' or something? Its virtually on the beach"  
This was too good to be true. Same time and the same place, Lauren had obviously told them to say that as joke. She knows it's where I stay every time I go to Cali. I stay there even if I'm just working, like waiting for the next flight back, so does Lols. That's what she's doing this time, again, which means I have to share my room with her, again.  
I didn't want to seem to keen or needy, play it cool Naomi,  
"Looks like we're going to be bumping into each other a fair bit then..." I added a little chuckle for emphasis, secretly hoping I would actually get to bump into Emily.  
"Oh why's that?" Emma, seriously? Are you playing dumb or are you just not all there?  
Be kind Naomi, she's been nothing but nice, she might just be a little slow.  
"Oh. Sorry, I'm staying there too, it's pretty much my second home. Same room every time too..." that wasn't a lie, I'd only been to Cali 4 times on holiday but I always get the Cali flights, I think it's because I have no ties. Irregardless. Same room.  
Emily's face seemed to re light up to that snippet of news but Emma still seems pretty confused. Change the subject you tit.  
As I was about to say something else to break the tension a bit, somebody's light came on. Shit.  
"You gotta to get that?" she looked actually sad that I have to go. I'm really hoping Lols will cover it so I can carry on chatting.  
I saw her walking past a few seats looking at me and heading towards...the light, yes! I bet I'll owe her for that. It was in my section.  
"Nope, my friends got it so-" I saw her smile until Emma interrupted, "OH!" she looked all bright eyed. Was she okay? Im supposed to ask right? It is my job..."Are you okay miss?" politeness.  
"Yeah sorry...didn't mean to interrupt. Urika moment you know? Sorry, what were you saying?"  
I didn't really know what I was going to say and I didn't want to over step my welcome...  
"Ah, right. I was just going to say I had to get back to work, sorry. Enjoy your journey." I felt awful having to leave especially seeing Emily's big beautiful eyes and smile go sad.  
"Oh, alright, you too" Geez Emily, way to make a girl feel bad.  
"Actually!" Emma shouted as I began to walk off; I should say depart really shouldn't I?  
"Yes miss?" still had to be polite, stupid other passengers, I had to halt and turn back around.  
"I was wondering if I get your number?" Emily suddenly looked between me and Emma quickly as if she was waiting for something to happen and her big brown eyes were filled with something, jealousy? Why would she be jealous?  
Emma also looked back to Emily and quickly added - "Just because you seem nice and you know California well" Oh. I was gonna say, thought were straight but that would have been totally unprofessional.  
"Actually I can't give it to you"  
What was with all these looks? Emma just looked high, although she was fine at the airport, but now, she looked totally out of it. I know we didn't talk much but now she just seemed thick, like proper stupid.  
"You can't? Why?" Do I really need to mention I'm at work? I thought the name tag and uniform and me actually doing my job would kind of portray it enough.  
"Just because you're a passenger, and I'm an attendant. They say it's frowned upon or something?"  
I think she was actually high, looking at her now, her pupils were huge and she was just kinda turning her head like a puppy but giving me huge nods like she really really understood what I was saying but still looking curiously at me. Wow, wish I was in that state, maybe id be more confident?  
I leaned in to whisper, so I wouldn't loose my job and god- being this close to Emily was seriously dangerous; and I could actually smell her, she smelt like, fruit, berries and something else...vodka? So maybe Emma was just really drunk?  
I'm not sure if security can pick drugs up that are already in your system so it could be a combination of both. If I were in that state, I would usually pass out pretty soon so maybe if she does I can come and ask Emily.  
"_IF_ you were to wait in baggage collection I could maybe give it to you then?" Emily looked a little more hopeful now and Emma? Well she just looked crazy.  
"Okay!" somebody's definitely excited, or high, or drunk but I'm pleased if it's the first one, it means Emily actually wants it.  
Emma was looking at a piece of thread on her shirt that was flying around in the air from the air conditioning. "Wow look guys, isn't this just wonderful?" yep, high.  
It was time for me to go, I'd been here for a while and I actually had a job to do.  
"So maybe I'll see you later or at baggage if you like...press your light if you need anything. Have a pleasant flight."

* * *

Hope you guys like their meetings :D Plenty more Naomily to come, obviously. Hope you're enjoying it :D


	4. The Drinks

Authors Note - So I'm ready glad people are liking this story :3 I'm really enjoying writing it too and i'm doing it as fast as I can but I keep getting distracted by the story _Rainbow Unicorn _by_ garden-nomes._ Oh my, the greatness. Please go and read it if you haven't already.

On with the show, I don't own skins blah blah blah.

Chapter 4 - The Drinks

When I'd said goodbye, Emma still looked completely out of it and Emily just nodded gratefully. I felt a bit sorry for her if I'm honest, we weren't long into the flight and she would have to look after her best friend; was that really all they were?  
When Emma had asked me for my number, Emily had given her crazy eyes. Maybe she was straight except for Emily.  
It I got to know them better, I would definitely try to find out although they might be hiding it from other people.  
I was back at the cabin crew station now, Lauren was out 'assisting' the passengers, it's all bollocks really, she shouldn't, but she uses the job to pull. I'm pretty sure she tells people she has her own uniform too. That girl will actually shag anything. Maybe, 2 weeks after we had started, we were out at a club together and I was dancing with Effy, and she had gone somewhere, wouldn't surprise me if it was for a shag, or for drugs but she came up behind me, and I remember so clearly because she pulls the same face now that she did that night, she came up and whispered "I have my own uniform" so I turned around and said, "I do too" and she looked so shocked and surprised. We never really spoke about it other than brief, awkward, ashamed apology I had afterwards. I'm just assuming she didn't know it was me.  
I had been about now for almost 15 minutes just sorting stuff out so it was easier to get meals ready later, but I heard a ding and turned around then saw the light.  
What did they want already? Truth be told, I was glad, Emily seriously enticed me and there was something other than her beauty that was different to other girls.  
I headed back up, and when I got there, Emily was in fits of giggles an it was the most perfect sound. Emma however, just looked like she was in space with loads of tiny little bubbles popping around her with fairies emerging from them.  
"Can I help you?" politeness Naomi. Emma looked excited; "Naomikins..." here the fuck did that name come from? "...Ems, sexy Ems" 'Sexy Ems'? Maybe they were involved...  
"Sexy Ems here wanted to know-" she said giddily but soon got cut off by Emily, "Shut up Emma! This isn't funny" Ooh. That glare wasn't so playful now  
"Alright alright, sorry Naomi I'm not allowed to tell you" another giggle.  
Now I was seriously intrigued but it wasn't my job to be nosey.  
Surely they didn't want me just for that?  
"Was there anything else-" I was cut off by probably THE loudest snore I had ever heard.  
I wasn't sure who it came from until I looked at Emma.  
Emily's little husky voice piped up, "Fucking hell. Sorry about her, she's so scared of flying so she got pretty drunk" Aw that's cute that she puts up with it, but I still don't think it was just the alcohol so I'll ask now..."is that all? I thought she was like, completely high?" I doubt she's going to tell me, it's very illegal.  
She bit that goddamn kissable lip again and nodded shyly.  
"Yeah, that too. Please don't tell anybody or get us arrested" she looked genuinely scared and so so worried. I'll put her mind at rest.  
"Whats there to tell?" I shot her a subtle cheeky wink and she bit that lip again...wish she would let me bite it.  
"Thanks, by the way, I think she was your friend..." I followed her arm, which was of course, pointing to Lauren, "Yeah, and what did she say?" god, I was actually a little nervous, Lols wasn't the best at keeping her mouth shut bless her.  
"She told us to ask you what your last name was? But then she also said not to laugh because it would annoy you?"  
Fucking Christ. Trust Lauren to say something like that, I had to tell her now, she had asked.  
"I can't believe that girl sometimes, promise you won't laugh or tell your friends?" I could really do without her and the rest of the plane ripping the shit out of me.  
"I promise" she put her cute little hand over her heart. Could she be any more adorable?  
Shit, I can't believe I was actually going to tell her, "It's Campbell..." I couldn't really look at her now..I was waiting for the laugh although she had promised not to.  
"Oh-OH!" realisation must have hit her. "As in Naomi Campbell?" yep, great.  
"That's the one, I'm not angry or a supermodel" she quickly shot back "Debate-able" wow, getting a little more confident eh? I quirked a cheeky brow at her. She did mean about me being angry or a supermodel?  
She must have elapsed I was thinking about it now because she backtracked "Sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out" now she just looked embarrassed. Change the fucking subject Naomi, she's embarrassed, "Don't worry about it, do you want a bottle of water for your friend for when she wakes up?" she looked towards her, "Erm, no thank you, if she wakes up before the end of the flight we'll get one then, thanks anyway" "Think nothing of it, if you need anything just press your little light"  
Shit, why do twats always wolf whistle? It's normally the cocky ones too, I was still stood by Emily when she shouted, "Shut up Cook" without even looking away from me. I take it she knew him, but then again, I didn't hear a 'Cook' in the names Emma rattled off earlier. Maybe it was a nickname like 'Ems' or 'Katiekins', who knows?  
Emily just started speaking; "Sorry about him, he's a bit of a tosser but you can't help but love him" now I was confused, was it Emily and Cook that were together, instead of Emily and Emma? I'm pretty sure Emma said a girl was Emily's type.  
I didn't even know him or hadn't even seen him yet and I already knew Emily could do better.  
"Oh, you guys together?" wasn't too personal right, it would also kinda kill 2 birds with one stone, I would find out if she was with Emma or if she was with Cook.  
What the fuck? Emily was literally in hysterics, this is a bit awkward. "Sorry, whats so funny?" I really didn't get why He was laughing so much, and I started to get a little impatient, her laugh was cute but she was laughing at me...  
It took her about a minute to calm down enough for her to form a sentence.  
"Sorry, did you just ask if I was with James?" still chuckling, but that answered my earlier question I guess, 'Cook' was James - the one that didn't go to uni.  
"Yeah, I didn't offend you did I?" now I felt uncomfortable and wanted the ground to swallow me up but that wasn't going to happen, considering we were in the middle of the sky.  
"No, no of course not. You may have offended Emma if she was awake but no, not me" now I was even more bloody curious. Why would I have offended Emma? Would she be hurt because Emily was her girlfriend?  
"Sorry, I don't mean to be intrusive or rude, but why would I have offended Emma? She told me you were just friends..." had I over stepped the mark? "No! No! Me and Emma are just friends, trust me, you probably couldn't find straighter than Emma if you tried and as for her and Cook, they're kinda friends with Bens" oh! Now I see, so, Emily and Emma weren't involved in anyway other than friends, and Emma and that twat that wolf whistled me, had some arrangement. Right.  
"Oh, alright, sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Would you like anything else whilst I'm here?" fuck, think I'd ruined whatever chance I had, if I even had one at all.  
"I'm good thanks. Sorry about Cook, again." yep, now she was trying to cut the conversation short. "It's okay, I've had worse. Goodbye enjoy your flight"  
Now I had to find Lauren and ask her why the fuck she told them to ask me for my last name, ah. There she is, right at the other end of plane, I'd have to ask her later being as some rude arsehole was clicking his fingers at me to get my attention; if I wasn't at work, id twat him right in the face, ill mannered bastard.  
"I wanna pint!" prick. All I had to do was be polite and get this charming gentleman his drink "Of course sir, what would you like a pint of?" "Stella!" right, off I pop then you fucking arsehole.  
"Okay sir, I'll be right back with your drink" "Cheers sweetcheeks" I grimaced at the name. I got the cock his drink from the trolley that was a little bit up the plane, and 'accidentally' shook it on the way back and disappeared as soon as I had given it to him. "SHIT" - Oops.  
Anyway, back to the slut, I love her really, she knows that.  
"Hey!" I whisper shouted, "Why did you tell them to ask me my name?" she knew I wasn't mad, "Ha, thought it would be funny...come here!" she pulled behind the curtain where we couldn't be seen or heard by the passengers.  
"She's fit ain't she! Bet she's got a right rack on 'er. Gonna get me some of that before I go home. Nice find Nai." I'm really, really hoping she was referring to Emma. I think I'm starting to get a little crush on Emily.  
"Sorry to break it to you Lols, but she's straight, she's got a thing going with him-" I pointed towards Cook.  
"No way! What a waste, maybe I'll try it on with her anyway, or her mate, she wasn't too bad" one thing about Lols, if you weren't friends, she didn't care who she fucked over.  
"I couldn't really get much sense out of her mate earlier, she seemed to be occupied by a piece of thread" oh my god, she fucking meant she was going to try to get it on with Emily...fuck. I didn't even know if Emily was gay to be honest. I had to be honest with Lauren though.  
"Oh I thought you meant the brunette. To start with, she's got a thing with that guy and the redhead, Emily, I think I'm starting to like her" god that sounds so fucking stupid. I didn't even know her I've had like, 2 conversations with her but there was something about her...  
Lols instantly looked guilty.  
"Say no more babes. I'll keep my hands off both her and her friend, don't want any trouble" told you she didn't fuck friends over "Thanks Lols" she just smiled in return.  
Jesus Christ, this flight was soooo boring. It had to be time to serve lunch soon...  
My mind just kept drifting off to Emily, I didn't even know her for fuck sake. I didn't even know if she was gay. It's ridiculous. I don't do liking people, I don't do relationships. I've had 1 serious relationship and let's just say that it didn't end because of MY faults...stupid lying, cheating bitch.  
This is why I don't do relationships, they just fuck you, fuck you over then leave you.  
Oooh! The lunch alert.  
I was really hoping I'd get to serve Emily and maybe Emma if she was conscious. I doubt she would be though considering how drunk and high she had been before she passed out.  
Fuck knows where the other flight attendants were, me and Lols didn't really talk to either of them, they were stuck up and rude and kept themselves to themselves, where as me and Lols were always up for a giggle and we were friendly.  
Me and Lauren were the only ones serving lunch too, which means it takes twice as long.  
The stupid trolleys with all the food in them and stuff were so much heavier than they look. I swear I've almost fucking killed people with one when I've been serving on my own.  
You see, the thing is, when you're serving peoples food, you tend to look through the trolley with both hands, which of course means letting go of the trolley, the trolley how ever is on wheels, so when the plane his a turbulent, (Sky potholes) the trolley goes rolling away so you have to deal with it professionally, you can't just go launching up in the air to get it. You have to not let go of the food at hand, but also, you have to not let the trolley squish anybody to death- which is a total fucking nightmare, especially when the food is either hot or runny or a delicious combo of both. Not the easiest thing to manage, I tell you that.  
Anyway, I digress, me and Lauren have a trolley each and she must have seen me looking hopeful because bless her soul, she took the other isle, the one without Emma and Emily, and threw me a cheeky wink as she went. However, it means I have to deal with the prick who wolf whistled me earlier, you see, we do 5 each, so, it's the 3 on one side and 2 of the 4 in the middle, and he was sat on my side, 1 in from the middle. Then again, he could be the nicest guy I'd ever met, doubtful though. All men, are pricks.  
My dad, ran out on us. The few experiences I had with men before I finally admitted to myself I was gay, were pricks. One even had erectile dysfunction, got tennis elbow, you know? My boss? Total prick. Effys brother? Guess what, total prick so why would this guy and his friends be any different.  
Although, would Emily and Emma be friends with arseholes?  
Lunch serving was a nightmare so far. People were asking for theirs to be saved till later because their shitty little life and vagina ruiners had fallen asleep on their laps. Fools. Why would you want to ruin your own life by choice? It's just a bat shit crazy thought.  
I was almost at Emily's row, now, I wanted to try and work out who was who without being told.  
I approaching her row now, and I looked over at Lols side and I could see Emily again, I'm guessing it was her twin. They looked the same but from where I was, you could see that they weren't that identical.  
Emily has a nice and soft smile and stronger, bolder features, where as her twin, looks a bit more harsh and a bit more of a chubby face, Emily has vibrant red hair where as her twin has purple hair with black bits in it, I bet the differences don't stop there either, I don't know if Emily's gay but I bet her twin is straight, she just looks straight.  
I was about to serve their group now, they were all sat in the same row, Emma and Emily are the only ones with a space.  
It went, space, Emma, Emily, then the isle, then a boy with curly hair and braces who was talking at 10 million words a second and he sounded like he was saying statistics about how likely the plane was to crash, and if it was true, I was scared, they never told us that. Then cook who had dirty blonde hair and a cheeky smile. Then a tanned boy with a drippy grin and brown floppy hair. Then a girl with crazy pig tails who was saying some explicit things but using some non-English words then the isle, then Emily's twin, Katiekins and well, we already know what she looks like.  
"Hello, are you ready for your lunch?" fucking hell-  
"I dunno babe, are you on the menu? I'd like to eat you if you get what I mean?" I hears a scoff come from behind me...what was that all about? But eww gross, a foul innuendo about Cook eating me out, frankly, it made me grimace.  
"Jesus Cook!- sorry about him" so, that was Cook, this guy was the tanned one, but I didn't know his name. I knew all the names but 4 of the faces.  
If this was Cook, it meant the guy that spoke to me was either, Freddie or JJ. My chart shows who's sitting where, but people often change. I guess I'd just have to assume.  
"Sorry babe, just try'na be nice" hm right, least he's apologising.  
"It's fine. Funny actually" I lied, it wasn't fine or funny, but this job requires making feel people comfortable. I'd like to make Emily comfortable, in my bed, preferably underneath me, naked and sweaty...BAD NAOMI.  
I still had to work out who was who. I'm going to guess Panda was the crazy one considering she was the only girl left and I couldn't see her being called JJ or Freddie.  
Right now, Cook was grinning like a child, "I'm ready for me dinner please babe" right, least he had manners. "Okay Sir" I looked at the chart, Cook had no allergies so I gave him the requested one "here you are" passing his food over, "Tea, Coffee, Orange Juice or a drink from the menu?" "You got Beer?" Jesus, if Beer was his preferred drink then he was probably a frequent drinker. "Yep, just bear with me a moment please sir whilst I go and get it".  
As I left, I heard Emily's sweet voice, "Jesus cook, could you cut it out!?" she seemed a bit mad, I guess she was just looking out for Emma, but I took my time at the trolley because I could still hear her and I was interested.  
"Why? Is my little muff monkey into the air hostess?" muff monkey? That was a new one but considering the context it was used in, I'm assuming he meant lesbian. Yes! That means Emily's gay, right? Wait, he asked if she was into the air hostess. Keep your ears peeled Naomi...  
"Shut up Cook! She'll hear!" shit, I don't think she will answer.  
"Aw Jaykins, Ems likes the fit air hostess" were they teasing her? Or did Cook actually know?  
"Okay I fucking do, can you just leave it before she hears or comes back?" SHIT. OH. MY. GOD. Emily likes me. Unless she meant Lauren? Shit, she was there earlier...yeah...it was probably Lauren...

A/n...so, what do you think? Please review :D hope you're all enjoying it :D

See you next time lovelies 3


End file.
